Quinn Fabray's Journal El Diario de Quinn Fabray
by BerryBeMyLover
Summary: This is the Journal that Quinn has been wroten..Things from her point of wiew are so much different as they are seen on the show... Este es el Diario que Quinn ha estado escribiendo...Las cosas desde su perspectiva son muy diferentes a lo visto en la serie...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Journal:

I was checking some old boxes in my room and i found you,my old Pink Journal.I had a rough time reading all of the stories,that stories that i wrote in the past.I wasn't so happy as i am now.I pulled all that sheets out and save them in a folder hided from everyone.I'm gonna start again,writing a journal but this time all the stories are gonna be happy,i promise.

My name is Quinn Fabray,i am 16 and i am a sophomore in William McKinley High School,also i am the capitain of the cheerleading squad,and president of the Celibacy Club.I am dating the quarterback of the football team,Finn Hudson and i am the most popular and beautiful girl of the school (as i've been told).

Things can't be better now,i hope they stay as they are.

_Quinn's Dreams_

_-Be Prom Queen in senior and junior prom (With Finn being Prom King)_

_-Win all the national cheerleading championships as posible._

_-Get into a great College._

_-Maybe marry Finn,and have adorable kids together,but if i don't marry Finn,i just want to get marry_

_-GET OUT OF LIMA._

Journal,that was a short list of all of the dreams that i have (that i could remember at the time) i hope i can acomplish all of that goals

Love

The Hopeful Quinn


	2. Chapter 2

Querido Diario

Estaba revisando entre algunas cajas viejas en mi habitación y te encontre,mi viejo Diario difícil leer todas las historias,esas historias que escribi en el estaba tan feliz como lo estoy ahora. Arranque todas esas hojas y las guarde en una carpeta escondida de a empezar de nuevo a escribir un diario pero esta vez todas las historias seran felices,lo prometo.

Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray,tengo 16 y estoy en segundo año en William McKinley High School,tambien soy la capitana del escuadron de porristas,y presidenta del Club de con el mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol Finn Hudson,y soy la chica mas hermosa y popular del colegio(asi me han dicho).

Las cosas no podrian estar mejor,espero que sigan como estan.

_Sueños de Quinn:_

_-Ser Reina del baile en el baile de tercero y cuarto año (con Finn siendo el Rey del Baile)_

_-Ganar todos los campeonatos nacionales de porristas como pueda._

_-Entrar a una buena universidad_

_-Quizas casarme con Finn,y tener adorables hijos juntos,pero si no me caso con Finn,casarme es mi sueño._

_-SALIR DE LIMA_

Diario,esa fue una corta lista de los sueños que tengo (o de los que pude recordar).Ojala pueda alcanzar todas esas metas.

Con Amor

La esperanzada Quinn


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Journal:

Remember when i wrote that i was hoping things stay just as they were?They Are Not Anymore.

It's been a week since the last time i wrote and a lot of things has been changed.

First,Rachel Berry,was hearing my conversation with Finn when i was telling him to get out of the Glee Club,I don't want everyone to think that i'm just Finn's beard.

I Don't want people to think anything about me that isn't true.

So i left things clear to the biggest loser ever,she thought that her "popularity" was going up and mine going down...and she got slushied,just to prove that i was right,she can't be any more she entered to the celibacy club,MY celibacy club,i guessed it was all for steal Finn from said that girls want sex as much as guys do.

I didn't know if that was her who's trying to tell me "Hey, want to have sex with Finn" or just something to get everyone's attention.

Then when the stupid Glee Club performed Push It (really sexually) with her, dancing with my boyfriend really pissed me off.

So i decided to keep an eye on her closely,and i convinced Santana and Brittany to learn the choreography of Say A Little Prayer and join Glee Club,they accepted.

When coach Sue found out that we've been auditionated and that we got in,i thought she would kick us out of the Cheerios...that would be my status,no club to belong (even when sometimes i don't feel like i belong to the Cheerios),people talking about me down the halls...just terrifying to me,but luckly she didn't,she made us her spies inside the Glee Club.

So,Quinn Fabray is in the Glee Club,weird,but i have my keep Rachel Berry off MY boyfriend,and also gain more of Sue Sylvester's i need to keep an eye on Berry,not because i'm threatened but because i gotta keep Finn with one else but me.

She realizes that he is she's still on my list.

Love

The Mean Quinn

PD:Inspired by Showmance


End file.
